Kessler Cole(manmodthanatos)
Kessler Cole (manmodthanatos) is a Bount . ''Quotes "I am a the voice of a generation! A Lyrical Wordsmith!" Appearance Kessler wears pretty mundane cloths, a simple backet, a scarf, and a neat shirt with baggy pants and some fashionable shoes. His one key portion of his outfit that will never change is his knit hat he wears everywhere so Silbern can easily pick him out of a crowd without effort. Personality Kessler is very relaxed and fearful, almost coward like. He'll rarely fight his own battles up close and will instead defer to Silbern when things get tough. While he dislikes fighting on the front lines, he'll go above and beyond to try and save lives. Kessler in general is a potent foe to have fighting against you since Silbern protects him as he rains down pain and he can safely use his attacks and healing from afar while the battle rages. Kessler believes very much int he power of overwhelming force and numbers, and will rarely fight one on one. Instead he's very keen on fighting battles of attrition he's confident he can win without fail. Relationships ''Friends and Family *''' the Soutaicho': *'Ana and the Bounts': *'Brian Frost and Human Military': ''Love Interests *'Every Woman within his line of sight who isn't vulgar or threatening.': ''History Kessler was born during the time of the knights Templar. Rising up as a poet that advocated their actions and spoke colorful words about the glory they were bringing to their faith. When Kessler found out about his true identity as a bount, he was a little disassociated with his templar brethren and felt that he wasn't quite one of them any more. That didn't stop him from continuing his work though, writing poems and telling stories while he stole the souls of their enemies. Kessler was more or less indifferent to his true identity, his commitment to the faith wasn't as strong as his commitment to his poetry. This led him to become a more professional poet during the dissolving of the Templar Order. Freed from his commitment and obligation to help his brothers and watch over their heirs and families, Kessler decided to continue to Europe and spread his poetry under a number of pen names. Kessler met his Doll first during the old colonial eras while he continued his writings as a scribe or author. Still preferring poetry, he set out to america to try and make it during the revolution by writing about the struggles of the revolution, but it was there that his Doll became his first fan. Defending Kessler from a sudden ambush by the rebel colonialists, Kessler's doll Silbern quickly grew to be a friend and ally Kessler wouldn't forget. Instead he took Silbern in largely oblivious to her identity. Even when he began meeting real bounts during the modern era following his transition to rap music from poetry, Kessler kept Silbern's identity hidden prefering to keep her as a friend then a doll to use for fighting... But time would only tell how much that would have to change. Powers & Abilities ''Doll ---TO BE WRITTEN--- ''Appearance'' ---TO BE WRITTEN--- ''Abilities'' Name: Battle Ballad Weakness: When using Battle Ballad, Silbern can't use Artillary Aria or Hardcore Healer Description: When using Battle Ballad, Silbern can begin to actively participate in battle with Kessler. By drawing weapons from their body in the shape of the musical instruments ingrained into their cybernetic bodies, they'll join the fray as Kessler's loyal soldiers. Though individually they lack power and speed, like a swarm of hollows they make up for their individual weaknesses with intense numbers swarming their opponents with several armed bodies at a time. Range: N/A Type: Buff (You only get one power for your first rank, and for every rank after that) Rank Three: Doll Power Name: Artillary Aria Weakness: Bodies using Artillary Aria cannot defend themselves while charging. Description: Artillary Aria allows Silbern to fire out musical energy as colored sound waves to deal a devastating explosive impact when striking an enemy. When used immediately, Artillary Aria has the power of a Bala, After 1 post it becomes as strong as a Cero, after 2 posts it becomes as strong as a Gran Rey Cero Range: Long Type: Attack Rank Four: (You get one more power) Doll Power: Name: Hardcore Healer Weakness: Takes 2 turns to heal bleeding wounds, 3 turns to heal broken bones, 4 turns for severed limbs. One of silbern's bodies can also only heal a single injury at a time. Description: Silbern can also concentrate her spiritual pressure energy into healing wounds by focusing the power of their music into injuries. Range: Medium Type: Healing Rank Five: (Final Rank you get your weapon and fuse form) Weapon: Name: Musical Murderer Weakness: Kessler can't make use of Silbern's doll powers while she's in weapon form. Description: In this form, Kessler is able to reinforce his Lyrical Wordsmith and Bass Drop with Silbern's musical energy allowing him to create living creatures as explosives from the plates and his shields to absorb and intercept even ethereal or magical attacks. In this state, Kessler can also use her guitar for melee attacks with a sudden swing or sweep causing it to jet out into a scythe shape temporarily for a single attack. Range: N/A Type: Support Weapon Power: Name: Cataclysmic Crascendo Weakness: Requires multiple Silbern bodies to use. Description: In Silbern's weapon state, her armors that conform to the shape of the guitar stack up reinforcing it and increasing it's durability. When the guitar is attacked or damage, it will shed more of silbern's armors as a defensive measure. Of course, these layers can be used offensively with this technique to fire out an armored doll's worth of sharpened hexagonal plates to chase down and hunt for Kessler's victims. These waves of plates are semi-intelligent and will track their victims to the ends of the earth to try and attack them for Kessler while he sustains her weapon form. Range: Long Type: Offensive ''Credits'' This wiki's Character archive box have been created by Ashlynn Gravois Overall setup of wiki have been by Koga Kristan.